Daewoo USAS-12
Daewoo USAS-12 Gauge hay USAS là một loại shotgun tự động trong Counter-Strike Online. Tổng quát USAS-12 sử dụng 20 viên đạn shotgun có thể bắn tự động. Sát thương trung bình nhưng khá nặng. Ưu điểm *Băng đạn lớn *Tốc độ bắn nhanh *Có thể tiêu diệt một lượng lớn kẻ địch *Đạn dự trữ nhiều Nhược điểm *Không thể bắn khi đang thay đạn *Mắc *Nặng *Thay đạn lâu *Không thể bắn dưới nước *Vô dụng khi ở khoảng cách xa Ghi nhớ Trận đấu thường *Áp sát và bắn từng viên, không bắn tự động.. *USAS-12 có sát thương, độ giật và tốc độ bắn bằng Benelli M4. *Đạn USAS-12 không thể xuyên người. Zombie Mods *Bắn một cách thông minh vì bạn sẽ gặp phải một số vấn đề khi đang thay đạn. *20 viên là đủ giết 1 con zombie hết máu. *20 viên USAS-12 gây 1040 ~ 2080 sát thương lên zombie . Chiến thuật khi đấu với USAS Trận đấu thường *Tấn công ở khoảng cách xa khi shotgun trở nên vô dụng. Zombie Mods *Nếu máu bạn hơn 2000HP, cứ dũng cảm màm xông lên vả vào mồm hắn vì hắn sẽ không đủ đạn để giết bạn và bạn sẽ có cơ hội khi hắn thay đạn. Thêm *USAS-12 đã bị cấm ở Mĩ vì sát phá hủy quá lớn. Nó chỉ còn được sử dụng bởi 1 số lưỡng lượng và quân đội Châu Á. *Nó có 2 loại băng đạn: Băng đạn hộp và băng đạn trống có thể tháo rời. Gallery File:Usas12_draw.png|Drawing usas12 viewmodel.png|View model File:Usas12_fire.png|Firing File:Usas_reload1.png|Reload phase 1, removing the empty mag File:Usas_reload2.png|Reload phase 2, inserting the new mag File:Usas_reload3.png|Reload phase 3, pulling the bolt usas12 worldmodel.png|World model usas12 shopmodel.png|Shop model Guerilla usas12.jpg|A Guerrilla Warfare member armed with a USAS-12. usas12 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon DM_industry2_20120920_1058010.jpg|In-game screenshot Firing sound Draw sound Reload sound Which mode do you prefer the most to use this shotgun? Original Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch Zombie Mods Zombie Scenario None of the above Nâng cấp USAS-12 Camouflage USAS-12 Camouflage là phoie6n bản sơn rằn ri gây sát thương, tốc độ bắn và nhẹ hơn bản gốc. Chỉ có thể nhận được thông qua sự kiện hoặc Code Box và chỉ có thể mua bởi phe Chống khủng bố . :Singapore/Malaysia USAS-12 Camouflage được thêm vào Coded Box ngày 21/03/2012. File:Usas12camo_viewmodel.png|View model File:Usas12camo_worldmodel.png|World model File:Usas12camo_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Usas12camo_hud.png|HUD icon Cs assault0020.jpg|In-game screenshot Xm2010 trg42g usas12camo gachapon.jpg|Promotional poster Have you got this weapon permanent? Yes, and I like it! Yes, but I want weapon! No, but have tried it from other players. No, never use it.. Skull-11 :Trang chính: Skull-11. Skull-11 là phiên bản chống zombie. Gây sát thương, tốc độ bắn và nhẹ hơn. Độ lan tỏa thấp nên hữu ích để tiêu diệt kẻ địch ừ khoảng cách xa. Liên quan *USAS at Wikipedia Category:Shotgun Category:12G user Category:Daewoo Category:South Korean weapons Category:Heavy weapon Category:Camouflaged weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Automatic Shotguns Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Weapons Category:Cambat Shoguns